


Gentile (2. Fever)

by LovelyAnathema



Series: Febuwhump 2020 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Febuwhump, Fever Dreams, Good Peter, Kinda, Other, Self-Esteem Issues, Tony Stark Has A Heart, fluff hopely, self deprecation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyAnathema/pseuds/LovelyAnathema
Summary: Tony feels like shit but refuses to take proper care of himself. What he doesn't count on is  one (1) kind spider-child to take care of him anyway. Oh, yeah, of course it comes with a heartfelt conversation... Kinda? I mean for both of their standards anyway
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Febuwhump 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623892
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Gentile (2. Fever)

**Author's Note:**

> It's still 11pm, so I'm doing it.
> 
> I don't know if it was a little ooc, I don't really like heartfelt conversations and it shows. I can't even write them.
> 
> Hopefully, you'll like it anyway :)

Tony Stark was pretty sure his head was trying to kill him.

The pain was so intense, he felt his eyes were about to fall out of his skull. Even _breathing,_ as in moving the muscles in his face to do so, _hurt._

He was kind of glad Pepper was on a business trip, because he was sure she would’ve made him go to the doctors, reprimanded a little bit and then made him take those pills. Now, don’t get him wrong, he loved Virginia Potts with every part of his being; but he couldn’t stand taking up those pills. _Dreamless sleep my ass._

Although, there could be a possibility that the migraine might had been caused by the lack of sleep… among many other things.

“Sir, your temperature is of 100.2°. may I recommend finally taking up the pills Dr. Matthews prescribed?” F.R.I.D.A.Y. spoke quietly.

“No, let’s not make a big deal out of something that I can sleep off”, his voice was incredibility raspy.

“The protocol says I must-”

“Override code 12 48 0”

F.R.I.D.A.Y. went quiet.

Before he knew it, he everything went black.

**____________________**  
  


Peter was super excited, to say the least. I mean, it was Saturday, he had finished his homework _and_ the was spending the day with Mister Stark at the Tower. Besides, it was one of the few mornings he could swing freely through the city without May getting angry. Live was good.

As soon as the vigilante was at a decent distance from the tower, he aimed a web, pulled himself up and landed in the balcony pirouette, just because he could.

“ F.R.I.D.A.Y., can you open the door for me?”

He was expecting a greeting, but instead he was met with silence and the fulfillment of his request.

“Oh, okay… Is everything okay?” he asked, noticing the anormal darkness of the penthouse

Instead of replying, F.R.I.D.A.Y. turned up a dim pattern of lights leading up to the hallway. He could tell something wasn’t right, but given this Spidey sense was quiet, he decided that the best course of action was to follow the slightly omniscient instructions.

The teen ended up right in front of Mister Stark’s bedroom

“Mister Stark?” No answer “Uhh. I’m not sure I’m allowed to be here, F.R.I., maybe I could just wai-” He was interrupted by the A.I. opening the door.

The first thing he saw was Mister Stark lying in bed in a rather strange position,more as if he had passed out and happened to be a bed a bed beside him than the “I might take a short nap” position. So he rushed in.

“Mister Stark?” As he was approaching, he could see the man was blushing and sweating. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. is he okay? What is his temperature?”

“His temperature is of 100.9°” somehow, the A.I. sounded concerned.

“Oh my god, what should I do?”

“There is a first aid kit in the bathroom, it’s in the first of the right drawer”

Okay, Peter could do this.

He went to the bathroom and grabbed the little with box.

“There should be a bottle of Tylenol and Advil, make him take two of each. It’d be good if you put a damp cloth on this forehead, as well, Peter”

There was a glass of water at the dressing table, he wasn’t sure if it was potable but he figured that if F.R.I.D.A.Y. didn’t say anything, then it was alright to use it.

The teen went to shake the man with a hesitant “Mister Stark?”

The man in question grunted.

“It’s me, Peter… Parker” the boy cringed a little, but it seem to make Mister Stark open his eyes.

“Hey, kid” his voice was barely a whisper.

“I’ve got you some medicine” he said, gesturing to the items on the bedside table “I’m gonna-”

“I don’t need them, kid” Mister Stark said, as he was trying to sit up.

“Hey, lay down, it’s okay.” Peter grabbed the man’s shoulders, keeping him in place. He expected more resistance, but he managed to make the man lay down in a more comfortable position. “Now, let’s take your medicine…

Tony scrunched his mouth and made an attempt to shake his head, but it hurt like hell so he wasn’t sure if the kid catched up .

“C’mon, Mister Stark, just four little pills” Peter cringed a bit more, that was still a little too much pills for his taste.

“Don… wanna” Mister Stark’s voice was barely audible.

The teen was reminded of his aunt, back when he was a little kid, and she always tried to persuade him into taking his pills or syrup.

“C’mon, sir, don’t you wanna feel good again? I bet is not even a big deal, just some little pills”

That made Tony smile.

“Now, I’m certain you’ve never talked with a drug dealer or become one, for the matter”

“Not the point, Mister Stark, just take the pills”

The billionaire stayed quiet for a minute or so.

“Sir-”

“Alright, as long as you don’t tell anyone about this last couple of minutes” And then proceeded to swallow the four pills at the same time, drinking an alarmingly small quantity of water.

Peter was impressed, he had always been more of the drink half of the vase for a pill kind of guy, but whatever.

“Okay, now the cloth…” he muttered to himself.

He entered the bathroom again and grabbed a hand towel, praying that it was expensive and wouldn’t be ruined if he dipped it en water. Yeah, he could ask F.R.I.D.A.Y., but Mister Stark was somewhat awake now and it was little embarrassing. So he did as his gut said.

When he returned to the bedroom, Mister Stark was dozing off, so he tried to put the cloth on his forehead as delicately as possible.

But, of course, the man woke up.

“I’m gonna be in the living room, if you need something. Get some rest” he whispered.

Tony looked at him with a weird expression.

“Peter is a really good kid”

Ok, he didn’t see that coming “He, thanks”

“He should leave” Tony’s voice was raspy.

That was even more unexpected, maybe he really had overstepped

“Uh, I’m so-”

“He should really run away”

“Run away?”

“Away, far, far away”

“Huh...” the younger man was at loss, he could tell Tony was half asleep and probably didn’t mean anything. Probably. 

But what if he had always wanted to tell him that he was annoying and to get lost and was only saying it now because he wasn’t enterally conscious?

“Far away from me, and he’d probably gonna be glad later”

Peter wanted to cry, but he was a masochist so he pressed on.

“What do you mean?”

“Before I broke him”

“What?”

“Everyone knows... I ruin people” he muttered “... he’s young, innocent, blind… he wouldn’t even blame me”

“Mister Stark, that isn’t true”

Tony let go a deep breath and close his eyes.

“Yeah, it is. Pete would want to get away from me as soon as he realises”

“Realise what?”

“I’m a piece of shit” he sighed.

Now Peter wanted to cry for an whole different reason.

“Sir, that’s not… What are you talking about? You are one of best persons I know!”

“So blind…” 

“Listen, you’ve saved me multiple times already, you’ve saved thousands of people without expecting anything in return. And I’m not talking only about Iron man, sir, Tony Stark has done so much already, I can’t even begin-” Tony opened his eyes and looked right into Peter’s.

“You’re too kind, kid” 

“Is true, sir. You’re amazing.”

They stayed in silence after that, and if Peter saw Tony cried a tear or two, he didn’t say say anything.

After the boy was sure his mentor was completely asleep he standed up and got out of the room.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.? Could you tell me if Mister Starks need anything, please?” even though he was in the hallway, he couldn’t help but muttering.

“Yes, Peter, my pleasure”

“Thanks”

Just as he was turning around, he was certain he heard Mister Stark saying

“Thanks for staying. I love you”

**Author's Note:**

> As always contructive critisism is welcome


End file.
